<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, spice, and coffee with ice by 7years</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895406">Sugar, spice, and coffee with ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years'>7years</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Jaeyoon and Seokwoo became temporary business partners, M/M, i apologize for the title, whispers: and the rest of the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeyoon's flailing coffee shop needed a little boost and the baker across the street had an idea to turn things around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar, spice, and coffee with ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts">mellifluous (TpLoz)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year Molly! (It's not too late yet, right?) You're one of the nicest, sweetest people I've met on the internet and you deserve so much, which is why I apologize in advance for what you're about to embark on. I hope you'll still manage to enjoy this fic somehow!</p><p>For non-Mollys, thank you for checking it out! Hope you'll enjoy it too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening here in the coffee shop. The steady patter of rain made a soothing accompaniment to the jazz playing softly inside. With the warm lighting and the fragrant, nutty scent of roasted beans thick in the air, it was almost too cosy for anyone to leave. There were plenty of seats available, even the coveted window seats. It was the perfect place to be on an evening like this, Jaeyoon thought.</p><p>If he was a customer.</p><p>But unfortunately he was behind the counter and an empty shop was not exactly ideal. And when it was starting to become a familiar sight it was downright disheartening. Even as he busied himself with wiping down the worktop Jaeyoon can’t block these negative thoughts. Hearing Inseong refilling the grinder reminded him that he had ordered their next supply of Arabica beans in a smaller quantity than before due to consistently low sales. He wiped the spotless surface a little harder. It was only when the bell tinkled to announce a new visitor that Jaeyoon looked up.</p><p>It wasn’t a customer, but the arrival still made him smile.</p><p>“Hey,” the tall glass of water greeted, his pretty smile instantly dissipating the gloomy air. Seokwoo’s appearance at the coffee shop never failed to bring a new energy into the place, and it wasn’t just because of the baked goods he usually brought with him. “I have muffins and some buns.”</p><p>“Seokwoo, you shouldn’t have. You’re going to make us fat.” Inseong grinned while taking the offered paper bag from the baker. “Oh! It’s so heavy!”</p><p>“You have to let us pay for these some days, Seokwoo.” Jaeyoon’s appeal was only met with a disapproving look from the tall man.</p><p>“Nonsense! I already told you, you will <em>not</em> pay me for day-old bread. And this evening we especially have a lot of those left over so you’re actually helping me by taking them. Juho’s still packing up the rest of them.”</p><p>“Well, thank you, still.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure.”</p><p>“Slow day today?” Jaeyoon blurted out before he could stop himself. But Seokwoo just shrugged.</p><p>“The usual.”</p><p>They exchanged a wry smile and Jaeyoon felt appalled at himself for finding some strange solidarity in their shared misfortune.</p><p>“Actually, I have something to discuss with you, if you have the time.”</p><p>He couldn’t possibly tell Seokwoo he’s too busy, even if the coffee shop was bustling. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got invited to Lot 11? That’s awesome!”</p><p>Jaeyoon had only been to the restaurant twice but he knew the significance of getting invited into Lot 11. The ongoing project only selects the best new chef or eatery business from a long list of applicants to come into its establishment and host its restaurant every month. It has a sizeable following for its ever-changing dining experience and a placement there is sure to give a great interest boost to any new business.</p><p> “Thanks.” Seokwoo smiled, his fingers tapping on the mug of hot chocolate Jaeyoon insisted on making for him. “And I was wondering… If you would like to join me as co-host…?”</p><p>It took a while for Jaeyoon to fully register what Seokwoo said. “You mean share the premise with you?”</p><p>Seokwoo nodded. “As one unit. Like a joint café.”</p><p>“Is that even allowed?”</p><p>“I’ve checked with the organizers. It is. We’ll be able to carry two names but operate as one.”</p><p>“That’s pretty cool. And very generous of you, Seokwoo. But I really don’t want to impose on you like that.”</p><p>“You won’t be imposing.” Seokwoo leaned forward over the table, his hands pulling the mug closer to himself. “In fact you’ll be doing me a favour, because it’s meant to be a dine-in establishment and I would serve instant coffee and store-bought juice otherwise. Would you at least think about it?”</p><p>Jaeyoon <em>had</em> actually thought about something like this. When he was surveying the location before he leased this lot Seokwoo’s bakery <em>just</em> opened and he considered making Seokwoo his vendor for snack items in the coffee shop. But he didn’t see the point when the bakery was literally just across the street. He thought it would divert sales away from the bakery itself. But this was an opportunity to bring that original idea to life.</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks and many paperwork later, their nameless café (technically they were called Lot 11) was finally launched. The crowd on the first day was bigger than both of them had anticipated, especially considering it was a weekday. They quickly established an operational rhythm which involved Seokwoo mostly being at the cashier. Jaeyoon didn’t want to say it out loud but the guy was like a maneki-neko, only instead of a lucky cat he took the form of a ridiculously handsome and charming tree.</p><p>“What would you recommend if I’m having a slow and disappointing day? I kinda need a pick-me-up.”</p><p>“You can try the pecan rolls with vanilla macchiato. The sweet bread and the caffeine will give you the boost you need. Or you can get the blueberry muffin if you prefer something fruity.”</p><p>“Why don’t you choose for me? I’ll have whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“Me? I would personally get both.”</p><p>“Oh? I’ll have both then. Why not, right?”</p><p>Jaeyoon smiled to himself as he overheard the interaction. He stole a glance at Seokwoo as the espresso machine slowly dripped coffee and Seokwoo’s mouth also quirked up when he caught his eyes, though the taller guy quickly looked away to receive the customer’s card. For someone who claimed he rather be in front of the ovens than behind the counter, he was pretty good in making the sales.</p><p>Their first few days went by pretty uneventfully, to say the least. They easily adapted to their new routine at Lot 11 and it was business as usual for their coffee shop and bakery too, thanks to Juho and Inseong who temporarily took over supervising the respective businesses. The crowd size had been pretty consistent since the first day which was slightly more than what Jaeyoon is used to, but it was more than manageable between the two of them.</p><p>Until the weekend came.</p><p>“I think we should have another barista,” suggested Jaeyoon while he helped Seokwoo pack leftover pastries. “At least on weekends.” Today was their busiest day at the café so far and it was also by far the busiest Jaeyoon had ever been since he opened his coffee shop. It was exhilarating, if a bit tiring.</p><p>“I think so too. I mean, you did amazing today but you hardly got a break. I think it would be good for you to have a helping hand. Or you can teach me how to do some of the simpler things, like maybe… pressing a button.” Seokwoo grinned cheekily.</p><p>“I don’t know Seokwoo, you sure you can handle that? I don’t want to overwhelm you,” Jaeyoon teased back, earning him a laughter and gentle shoulder bump. “I’ll get someone to come next weekend and I’ll try to see if I can find someone for tomorrow too.”</p><p>“Okay. Hey, you like the apple strudels, right?”</p><p>“Like? I love them! They’re my favourite!” The only bad thing about them was that Jaeyoon didn’t discover their existence sooner.</p><p>“Great! These two bags are for you.”</p><p>“What’s <em>your</em> favourite pastry or bread?”</p><p>Seokwoo hummed while he folded down the paper bags. “The sourdough bread.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaeyoon had never actually tried them before, and it was mostly because of the name.</p><p>“Yes. It’s rich and savoury and perfect for a hearty, filling sandwich. Believe it or not the sourdough starter in our bakery is actually from my grandmother. She was the one who first taught me how to bake.” Seokwoo smiled softly.</p><p>“She must be so proud of you now.”</p><p>“I hope so. She died two years ago.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. That was when I decided that I will open my own bakery one day. And here I am. I just wish… I could do better.”</p><p>“But you’re doing well! Everything you create is amazing. Like the strudels? Best I’ve ever had! People just don’t know you yet but I believe once they do they’ll love you– your food.”</p><p>Seokwoo smiled back at Jaeyoon. “What about you? What made you start this business?”</p><p>“I started toying with the idea of having my own little shop when I worked part-time at my campus’ coffee house. After a few years of working in commercial I thought it’s now or never. So I dropped everything to start a new business. Although right now it’s looking more like a passion project than a business.”</p><p>“Hey you’re not allowed to be optimistic only for my sake.”</p><p>Jaeyoon laughed at the retort. He had a point.</p><p>“Our luck will change. And I think this little project is just the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaeyoon believed it then. And his convictions only grew stronger with time as Inseong reported more customers on the weekends since the café was opened. Even if working at the café every day was starting to get exhausting, the ever-growing crowd kept him going. And sometimes when they pack up in the evening or when he gave that first cup of coffee to Seokwoo before they open, Jaeyoon thought he could get used to this.</p><p>“Alright now bring it closer. Pour it slowly towards you… Good. And… pull.”</p><p>Seokwoo dragged the pitcher back across the cup, cutting the milk foam circle into a heart. He gasped as he pulled the pitcher away while bringing his face closer to the cup to verify his handiwork.</p><p>“You did it!”</p><p>“I did it!” Seokwoo gave Jaeyoon a beaming smile as he straightened up. “It’s a bit lopsided though,” he chuckled, and yes the heart had one side that was bigger than the other, but “It’s still a pretty heart!” Jaeyoon assured him. “I’d be happy to receive it any day.”</p><p>“Well it’s yours then.” And there was something in the way he looked at Jaeyoon that was a bit coy, maybe even teasing, and Jaeyoon wanted to ask—</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>They both turned around to see a customer at the counter.</p><p>“Morning Sanghyuk. We didn’t hear you come in.” Sanghyuk was one of the organizers but his regular visits to the café were more out of his love for sweet treats rather than professional interest.</p><p>“Breakfast?” Jaeyoon asked. Technically they still had 15 minutes till opening hours but they would never turn away a customer.</p><p>“Yup! A cranberry loaf and iced americano please.”</p><p>Before Jaeyoon got the espresso machine going he carefully put the latte Seokwoo made earlier to a safer corner, exchanging a little smile with Seokwoo when he did so.</p><p>“So,” Sanghyuk said as he waited. “It’s been 23 day. When are you guys getting together for real?”</p><p><em>Say what now?</em> Jaeyoon stared back at Sanghyuk in shock before looking towards Seokwoo. The latter looked equally perplexed at the question. Sanghyuk must’ve misunderstood. They were not… No. It wasn’t that <em>Jaeyoon</em> hadn’t thought of it before but he was sure Seokwoo didn’t—</p><p><em>But then again</em>, that pink tinge on Seokwoo’s ears wasn’t there before…</p><p>“What do you mean, Sanghyuk?” Seokwoo finally broke the silence.</p><p>“This café! Its popularity is proof that you two should just open one big café instead of separate shops across from each other.”</p><p>“Ahh…”<em> The café. </em>Of course. Jaeyoon and Seokwoo both chuckled (in embarrassment for Jaeyoon). It wasn’t the first time they heard that kind of suggestions. Most of the time they would deflect the comments by bringing the customer’s attention to something else. Sometimes they’d jokingly say that they’re not actually friends. But the truth was that kind of business decision is not a trifle one, and they really barely knew each other before this project. But maybe…</p><p>“Maybe one day,” Seokwoo finished his thoughts, his smile warming up Jaeyoon’s morning more than any coffee ever could.</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe one day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, guys? That’s great, but… my order, please?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I won't apologize again because I know Molly wouldn't like it.</p><p>To Moll, I hope 2021 will be a better year in productivity, motivation, health and happiness in general. And that extends to everyone reading this as well!</p><p>Thank you Jae for organizing the Secret Santa! I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>